I'm Done, Maybe
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Naruto is fed up with Sasuke's little game and wants to leave...maybe...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form…

I'm Done, Maybe…

Naruto glared as he watched his lover dance out on the floor, a red haired bitch grinding against him over and over again as her friend danced with them, their hands trailing over Sasuke pale, luminescent skin. Growling as he tried to suppress his rage, Naruto drowned another shot of whiskey, enjoying the burn as it traveled down his throat, settling pleasantly as he asked for another. Blue eyes drifted towards the dance floor as he waited, bile rising inside him as he watched Sasuke smile at his partners, leaning down to whisper to the girl, making her laugh.

Grabbing his drink, Naruto looked deep into the liquid, hoping that the answers to his questions would be found there. Naruto sighed as he contemplating stay at the bar any longer or just going home and getting smash with Sasuke's expensive liquor instead of wasting his money here. Standing, Naruto drank the liquid as he moved away from the bar, putting his money on the counter and headed for the exit.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk as he watched Naruto. He could feel himself getting hard as Naruto glared at him, loving how intensely the blonde was watching him, a little disappointed when blue eyes shifted away. _Hurry the fuck up, Dobe! How long do I have to dance with this bitch..._Sasuke was forced from his thoughts as the guy behind him said something, his hands trying to get under Sasuke's tight black shirt, _Keep calm, Naruto will make his move any minute now..._Leaning down, hoping that the other would get the hint, Sasuke whispered the girl, not really paying attention to what he said but making her laugh, and setting the blonde in motion.

Feeling victorious, Sasuke tried to keep feelings off his face as much as possible, wanting his reward for all his hard work this night. The anticipation was nearly suffocating as he watched the blaze in Naruto's blue eyes, his body taunt as he waited for Naruto to drag him away and ravish him...

Naruto gave a light snarl as he walk right past his lover, never once stopping as he left without his lover. Sasuke was in shock as he stopped dancing, just watching in complete horror as the blonde walked off. Panic set in as he started to chase after the other, his dance partners forgotten as he rushed off.

Outside the building, Sasuke looked wildly around for the blonde, not seeing him anywhere. A sudden shout, followed by some cursing. Running towards the sound, Sasuke ran into a nearby alleyway, watching in relief as he saw Naruto kick at poor innocent trash bins, curing his name from one end to the other. Sasuke waited for Naruto to notice him, and was shocked at what Naruto did when he spotted the other.

Naruto spit towards his lover, missing him by mere inches, then turning and walking away, determined to stay as far away from the other as possible. "Naruto..._Naruto!_" Sasuke ran after the other, grabbing him from behind, "Naruto, _wait_!" Sasuke was breathing hard by the time he had gotten a hold of the other, his arms wrapped tightly around the other to keep him close. Naruto could feel his body react to Sasuke being so close, melting into the other's embrace, his previous rage leaving him, only to be replaced with as sense of overwhelming despair.

"Sasuke...Sasuke I can't do this any more. This game we keep playing, I...I hate it. I can't stand to keep playing it anymore..." Sasuke's grip became slack as he listened to Naruto's voice catch. Moving to stand before him, Sasuke felt his heart break as tears gathered in stormy blue depths. "Oh, Naruto..." Sasuke let one hand rest on one scarred cheek, leaning up to place a light soothing kiss on the other's lips.

Naruto arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's slim body, pulling him closer and letting his emotions go, turning the kiss brutal as he clung desperately to the other. Sasuke moaned as Naruto continued to kiss him, taking everything that Naruto was giving him, wanting to take all the pain from his lover.

Pulling away, Naruto gave a low groan of approval as Sasuke ground their hips together. Trying to bring their lips back together, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other's tan neck, pulling him back down, but was taken by surprise as Naruto lifted him, forcing Sasuke to wrap his legs around Naruto's waist. Sasuke hissed as Naruto slammed them up against the side of the building they were next to.

Tan hands sought out pale skin, roaming under Sasuke's tight black shirt, pushing it up to gather under Sasuke's arms. Kissing the other, Naruto ground their hips closer, his hands trailing up over Sasuke's taunt abdomen, along the side, and teasing perk pink buds with deft fingers. Sasuke's head snapped back, hitting the hard wall behind him, as Naruto let his nails rack lightly across Sasuke's nipples, twisting them to pull a sweet moan from pale pink lips.

Naruto felt a shiver race up his spine as he watched Sasuke arch into him, his seductive moan spilling from a soft and pliant mouth, "Fuck, Sasuke, why do you always, _always_ have to make everything so fucking _difficult_!" Pulling himself closer, Sasuke couldn't help but to let out a low chuckle, "What can I say..." Sasuke moaned again as Naruto ground their hips together again, making him forget what he was going to say.

Naruto let Sasuke down, opting to work on getting the other's belt undone, wanting nothing more than to taste Sasuke on his tongue. Kneeling on the ground, Naruto pulled Sasuke's long, thin dick out from the confined space, licking his lips as his mouth watered at the sight before him. "Naruto..."

Sasuke breath left him as the blonde started to lick at the base of Sasuke's member, making bigger and broader laps as he worked his way to the tip. Paying particular attention to the vein underneath, Naruto sucked periodically, making Sasuke's whole body twitch each and every time. Reaching the tip, Naruto tongued the slit, tasting precum.

Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open as the pleasure flowed through him. He could feel Naruto smiling against him, his teeth briefly nipping at his tip, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body, electrifying him as Naruto began to take Sasuke between his lips. Naruto moaned around the length as Sasuke treaded his fingers through blonde strands, clutching them tightly as Naruto began to bob his head, slowly at first, but gaining speed as he took more and more of the length between his warm, moist lips.

Naruto listened carefully to the man above him, wanting to hear each and every sound that his lover made as he pleasured him. His pants were getting unbearably tight, forcing Naruto to release himself from his confinement. Stroking himself in time with his sucks, Naruto moaned, causing Sasuke to nearly cum. Knowing that Sasuke was getting close, Naruto slowly began to release the other, making Sasuke give a low groan of disappointment as Naruto stood, one of his knees placed between the others to help support them.

Chuckling, Naruto quickly kissed Sasuke, reaching into the other's back pocket for the packets that he knew would be there. Pulling back some, Naruto worked on getting one of the packets opened, spreading the clear liquid on his fingers, leaving the wrapper to fall forgotten on the ground.

Sasuke leaned forward, his lips seeking skin. One of Naruto's hands traced down Sasuke's back, pushing his jeans down just enough to expose his pale backside as the other teased Sasuke's entrance. Naruto hummed slightly as Sasuke sucked on his neck, licking and kissing his way towards his Adam's apple. Biting it softly, Sasuke focused all of his attention there, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise before he worked his way to the other side.

Naruto moaned as he pushed a finger into Sasuke, working to soften the ring of muscles. Sasuke bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder as the second digit entered him, scissoring him, before quickly adding the third. Naruto hissed as Sasuke bit him, drawing blood. Taking it slower now, Naruto began to thrust his finger in and out of Sasuke, looking for that spot that would make the other see stars.

"_Oh God...Fuck, right there...right fucking there!_" Sasuke demanded as he rode on the fingers inside of him, his cock rubbing against Naruto's as he moved. Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke's face, closing his eyes as Sasuke began to pump their members, moaning at the feeling of Sasuke's finger touching his sensitive length.

Naruto regained his senses as he moved the last packet to his mouth, ripping it open as he removed his finger from Sasuke, swatting Sasuke's hands away to place the condom on his dick. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto ready himself, pushing the other away as he turned around to present his entrance to the blonde.

Groaning in defeat, Naruto watched hungrily as Sasuke leaned face first against the wall, one hand bracing him as the other spread his ass apart to show what Naruto hungered for most, "Fuck baby, you don't know what you do to me..." Sasuke smirked as he beckoned the blonde closer.

Naruto lined himself up, teasing the other slightly, making the other snap at him to hurry up. Pushing forward, Naruto moaned as the tight heat surrounded him, taking his breath away. Sasuke hummed in satisfaction as Naruto seated himself completely inside of the other, kissing them as they waited for them to adjust.

Pushing back against the other, Sasuke urged his lover to continue, both of his hands bracing himself against the wall as Naruto began to thrust. Slowly Naruto build a rhythm, going from slow, teasing strokes that barely brushed his sweet spot to harsh thrust that made his eyes roll back inside of his head in pure pleasure. Naruto gripped black inky tresses, pulling them to force the other to arch their back further, to grind them harder together.

Leaning forward, Naruto licked at the juncture of Sasuke's neck, licking at the pulse point before he began to mark the other, his free hand traveling from pale hips to grip Sasuke's member, stroking it to bring Sasuke to completion. Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke's shoulder as the other tightened around him, growling as he felt himself about to come from the pleasure.

Sasuke was silently screaming as white dots raced before his eyes, screaming Naruto's name as he came all over the side of the wall, coating it as well as Naruto's fingers. Feeling the other cum, Naruto thrust once more before be came inside of Sasuke, emptying himself.

Kissing the other one last time, Naruto removed himself from Sasuke. Smiling, Sasuke turned around and wrapped his arms around his tanned idiot, opting to nibble the other ear as he spoke softly, "Are you sure your done?" Naruto couldn't help but to laugh as loud as he could as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life as he moved in to kiss the other, "I'm just getting started..."


End file.
